Sous un arbre
by SeeTheBeautyInUs
Summary: C'est sous un arbre que Ginny va oser de faire un premier pas. O.S accompagner de la chanson Dog Days Are Over (2010 Version) du groupe Florence The Machine.


_Happiness, hit her like a train on a track_  
_Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back_  
_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_  
_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_  
_With every bubble she sank with a drink_  
_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

Elle l'a . Elle a osée. Elle l'a embrassé. «Je n'aurais pas du.» C'est ce qu'elle se dit maintenant que le baiser est fini. «Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Bravo, Ginny... Tu viens de te mettre à dos Le Survivant.» Et pourtant, ce baiser était si bon, si doux. Ginny en avait rêvé depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu à la gare King's Cross. Mais c'était imbécile de croire que quelqu'un comme lui allait l'aimer. Voyons. Elle rêvait en couleur. Elle avait tout de même osée embrasser Harry Potter. Elle avait osée. «Quel erreur.»  
Le silence régnait. Ginny semblait incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Comme si on lui avait coupé la langue. Tant qu'à Harry, il devait être trop abasourdi pour parler. La pression du silence devenait insupportable pour Ginny. La culpabilité et le regret de son geste montait en elle tel une fièvre brûlante. Ne pouvant plus subir cette torture, elle tourna les talons et courra le plus vite possible pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'y cacher.

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming so you better run_

Elle avait l'impression de mourir, d'étouffer. Elle prit appuis sur une commode et repensa encore et encore à se baiser qu'elle avait volé. Pourquoi le bonheur avait-il un arrière goût de honte? Dans la plus simple et belle logique, elle serait supposée d'être heureuse, non? Et bien non. Elle paniquait pus que d'autre chose. «Comment j'ai pu penser une seconde que c'était une bonne idée? Comment?! Plus jamais on se parlera. Il n'osera même pas me regarder avec tout le dégoût que je dois lui inspirer.» Elle s'était finalement assis sur son lit et elle y reprit son souffle. Ginny se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle avait le goût de pleurer. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle éclata en sanglot. Si ce n'est pas pour dire exploser.  
«Ginny..? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit sa mère inquiète en rentrant dans sa chambre.  
-Ri-rien. Laisse moi se-seule, maman. répondit-elle.  
-Tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas que...  
-NON! Vas-t-en! s'écria l'adolescente.»  
Sans argumenter, sa mère quitta la pièce, mais elle savait que un des ces frères allaient arriver. Elle entendait déjà les pas d'un des ces frères.  
«Je peux..? dit un George craintif  
-Hm... répondit la benjamine de la famille.  
-Tu pense que sa veux dire quoi, Fred?  
- Je pense que c'est un oui.  
-Et si elle nous tuait..? Je tient à la vie, moi!  
-Vous rentrez, oui ou non? répondit Ginny, exaspéré par leur discutions.»  
À la vue de son visage, le sourire malicieux des jumeaux s'effaça. Ils figèrent un instant et puis ils allèrent chacun s'asseoir, aux coter de Ginny. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait vraiment l'air triste. George l'a pris dans ces bras et puis Fred se joignit au câlin.  
«-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionna Fred, une fois le câlin fini.  
-J'a-j'ai...  
-Tu as..? fit George.  
-J'ai embr...  
-NON... s'écrièrent les jumeaux en coeur. Enfin!  
-On est fière de toi soeurette. dit George en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
-Ouais. Très fière même. compléta Fred.»  
Et ils sortirent de la chambre de Ginny. Cette dernière qui était complètement perdu se demandait bien ce qui pouvait rendre ces frères fières. Elle n'a pas tué Voldemort. Elle n'a pas trouvé de remède à la dragoncelle. Elle n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire. «C'est qu'ils sont chiants..!» Pensa-t-elle. Elle a embrassé Harry et il n'a pas réagis. Il était resté figé, surpris. Et Ginny ne serais pas surpris qu'il soit encore sous l'arbre où elle l'avait embrassé. Il était beau cet arbre. Majestueux même. L'endroit parfait. Mais rien n'est parfait, voyons. Harry n'avait pas réagis. Même pas un sourire. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait: «J'ai jamais vraiment imaginé sa réaction ''parfaite''...» Et ce fut après mûres réflexions qu'elle se dit qu'un simple sourire et un baiser en retour n'aurait pas été refusé... Et puis... Aucune réponse, sa ne veux pas dire non plus que se ne veux pas dire oui. Rien n'est perdu. Enfin, pour l'instant.

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father_  
_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_  
_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_  
_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

Elle descendit les marches jusqu'à la cuisine, où sa mère tenta de l'aborder mais ce fut sans succès. Elle contourna avec habileté la table pour sortir à l'extérieur. Elle courra encore plus vite qu'il y a une heure. C'était autre chose que la tristesse et la honte qui la poussait à retourner à cet arbre. Cette chose qui la motivait c'était l'amour. Elle approchait de plus en plus de l'arbre où elle avait laissé Harry. En espérant qu'il soit encore là. Elle voyait l'arbre mais pas Harry. Son élan de volonté s'éteignit soudainement. Ginny continua tout de même à marcher ver l'arbre. «L'imbécile...» Il était couché dans le gazon. Comment aurait-elle pus le voir?

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_Can't you hear the horses_  
_'Cause here they come_

«Ha-Harry..?  
-Ah, Gin-Ginny.  
-Je... D-désoler.»  
Il ne répondit pas. Il la regardait. Encore. Après un moment, il lui fit signe de s'allonger à ces coter. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Durant un instant, ils regardèrent le ciel aux travers des feuilles de l'arbre. C'était beau, tout ce vert lumineux. Cela lui faisait penser aux yeux d'Harry. Elle se tourna sur le coter pour le regarder à son tour. Elle le détailla de haut en bas pour revenir à son visage. Même après l'évènement qui est survenus plutôt dans la journée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé: «Harry, tu es tellement beau.»  
Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à Ginny. Il lui sourit tendrement et colla sont front à celui de Ginny. Il flatta ses cheveux, sa tempe, sa joue et puis son menton. Le toucher était doux, simple. Presque irréelle.

_And I never wanted anything from you_  
_Except everything you had_  
_And what was left after that too, oh._

«C'est à mon tour de te voler un baiser. chuchota Harry.»  
Ginny n'eut à peine le temps d'être surprise qu'Harry l'embrassait déjà. Une sensation de chaleur, de vertige et d'euphorie les submergea. Un besoin naquit en eux. Soudain, mais bien encré dans leurs esprits en ébullition. Un besoin d'être avec l'autre. Un besoin de rendre cette personne heureuse, peut importe le prix qui en découlera.  
Lorsque s'acheva, à contre-coeur, ils susurrèrent en coeur ces doux mots: «Je t'aime»

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back_  
_Struck from a great height_  
_By someone who should know better than that_

C'était le début d'une belle histoire d'amour.

_The dog days are over_  
_The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming_  
_So you better run..._


End file.
